Conventionally, there is a light-guiding decorative resin molded product in which a surface is decorated, light emitted from an internal light source is caused to pass through a resin and to be guided to a specific region of the surface, and the light is caused to be leaked in the specific region to achieve a design effect. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5385248 B) discloses a light-guiding decorative resin molded product that constitutes an operating panel by integrating a decorative sheet with on a surface of a resin that can transmit light, at the same time in a case that the resin is molded.